SR Harry
Elf * Age 55 * Brown Hair * Brown Eyes * Caucasian = Qualities/Flaw = * Human-Looking * Blandness * Jaded * Spirit Bane (Insect Spirits) * Mild Allergy (Pesticide) * SINner * My Cyberware Is Older Than You = Attributes = * Body 4 * Agility 6 (7) * Reaction 5 * Strength 3 (4) * Charisma 3 * Logic 4 * Intuition 4 * Willpower 2 * Edge 5 * Essence 0.4 = Skills = Active * Dodge 5 : 10 Dice * Perception 5 (8) : 12 Dice * Influence 1 : 4 Dice * Athletics 1 * Firearms 4 (7) : 14 Dice * Close Combat 1 : 8 Dice * Stealth 1 : 8 Dice Knowledge * 6 = Runner Lore 6 - If it has anything to do with running, he's been there, done that, bought the T-shirt * 3 Magic Theory (the Ubiquitous Runner skill) * 3 Security Systems * 2 Corporate Tax Code (when he was "normal", he worked as a corporate tax consultant. He was pretty good at it due to his naturally high perception.) Skillsoft * Vehicle Ground 3 * Heavy Weapons 3 * Computer 3 * Data Search 3 Language * N = English * 3 = Japanese * 3 = Sperethial * 1 = Russian * 1 = German * 1 = Chinese * 1 = Spanish = Ware = Bioware * Reflex Recorder (Firearms) - Practical, and alluring Cyberware * Muscle Replacement 1 * Wired Reflexes 2 - I'm going to have to ask special permission to have this ware, although I believe errata states that it's Availability 12 instead of 16. This is standard equipment for a street sam, and I don't think there will be any problems with having this. * Smartlink - This is the old-school version, that costs 0.5 Essence * Vision Enhancer 3 - To help his perception * Vision Magnification * Skillwires 3 - He has to use old-style chips, but otherwise this is functional, if a bit outdated. * Datajack - Again, old school version = Contacts = * Shadowland 1/1 * Mr Johnson 1/1 = Equipment = * Ares Predator II ** Ammunition (200 rounds) * Ingram Smartgun * Yamaha Rapier * DocWagon Basic * Medkit 3 * Secure Longcoat 6/4 * 2 HE Grenades * Low Lifestyle = Karma Log = = Journals/Stories = * Prologue = Worksheet = * 30 = Elf * 5 = Human-Looking * 10 = Blandness - He's an Elf... or maybe a handsome Ork... or maybe a Human. I don't know... anyway, he had brown hair, brown eyes, and was about 6 feet tall... or maybe 5 foot 6... I don't know... * 5 = Jaded - the Guts perk, renamed... basically, he's seen everything, done everything, so he's not really frightened/surprised by anything * -10 = Spirit Bane (Insect Spirits) * -5 = Mild Allergy (Pesticide) - Those two flaws go hand in hand. He spent some time in Chicago, obviously. * -5 = SIN - An artifact from back when he was Married and had a kid. * -10 = My Cyberware Is Older Than You - I decided that this flaw would be worth 10 build points (instead of the 4 x Essence lost originally suggested), as it would be incredibly cheesy if it were any higher. Basically, all of his Ware, once SOTA, is a bit behind the curve. This means that his Smartlink costs .5 essence and uses *gasp* a contact pad instead of wireless. His Wired Reflexes does not have a built-in reflex trigger (although he has spent many years compensating for this flaw, as you'll see with his high Perception stat). Attributes * 30 = Body 4 * 40 = Agility 6 (7) * 40 = Reaction 5 * 20 = Strength 3 (4) * 0 = Charisma 3 * 30 = Logic 4 * 30 = Intuition 4 * 10 = Willpower 2 * 40 = Edge 5 - He's got decades of experience. * Essence - 0.4 Skills * 20 = Dodge 5 * 20 = Perception 5 (8) * 10 = Influence 1 * 10 = Athletics 1 * 40 = Firearms 4 * 10 = Close Combat 1 * 10 = Stealth 1 Language * N = English * 3 = Japanese * 3 = Sperethial * 1 = Russian * 1 = German * 1 = Chinese * 1 = Spanish Knowledge Skills (24 points) * 6 = Runner Lore 6 - If it has anything to do with running, he's been there, done that, bought the T-shirt * 3 Magic Theory (the Ubiquitous Runner skill) * 3 Security Systems * 2 Corporate Tax Code (when he was "normal", he worked as a corporate tax consultant. He was pretty good at it due to his naturally high perception.) Ware * Reflex Recorder (Firearms) - Practical, and alluring * Muscle Replacement 1 * Wired Reflexes 2 - I'm going to have to ask special permission to have this ware, although I believe errata states that it's Availability 12 instead of 16. This is standard equipment for a street sam, and I don't think there will be any problems with having this. * Smartlink - This is the old-school version, that costs 0.5 Essence * Vision Enhancer 3 - To help his perception * Vision Magnification * Skillwires 3 - He has to use old-style chips, but otherwise this is functional, if a bit outdated. * Datajack - Again, old school version Contacts * Shadowland 1/1 * Mr Johnson 1/1 Equipment * Ares Predator II ** Ammunition (200 rounds) * Ingram Smartgun * Yamaha Rapier * DocWagon Basic * Medkit 3 * Secure Longcoat Category:Shadowrun